User talk:Sundogs
Hi, welcome to Sims Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sims Wiki page. Please leave a message here if I can help with anything! -- Sundogs (Talk) 10:53, July 23, 2010 Hey Sundogs! I have just seen the wiki. If you would like me to help you start it up, contact me on my talk page. BobNewbie talk • blog 20:00, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I will. I am experienced with the tools, being a admin on one wiki, 'crat on the other and a rollback ont the last. I contribute a lot to things. I am hard-working. I am friendly. If you would like some people who I know to prove these statements, I will give you the names. BobNewbie talk • blog 10:20, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Firstly, I want to ask you what this wiki is truly about, Fanon? Or a merged fanon-Sims encyclopedia? Anyway I am good at: *Polls *Main Page *Newsletters *Categories *Promoting (for example, reviewing your request I will go around wikia, checking what you have done, ect.) *Disputes (Handling) I am not very good with templates, though I understand them. I would like a buerucrat position, so that I can help promote users. I never turn down a ask for help, and I am a hard worker. My best quality may be mu creativity, and I will use it to help improve this wiki. I believe you are in the position to be promoted. 4975 edits are good, and it looks like you match quality and quantity :) Lastly, could you possibly consider creating your own series on my wiki? That way, the community will get to know you a lot better! BobNewbie talk • blog 14:44, November 22, 2010 (UTC) RE: Sims Wiki Help Hi Sundogs. have been enabled, and the Administration Team and Maintenance Crew namespaces have been created. Cheers. JoePlay (talk) 21:10, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Administration and Maintenance Crew listings? Hi ho there Sonny boy! I want to ask if it is okay with you and the rest of the staff that I can make the listings with our new namespaces? If not, we should have something like that on here. Just a thought. EnforcersRoller Derby Wiki • Soap Opera Wiki 15:32, November 30, 2010 (UTC) : Hey and I have a question and that is somewhat posted on your recent blog and I want to know, with everyones' input, to have a show namespace or something to that nature. Please reply with your answer. Thanks. LoneThrasherWolf37 18:37, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :: Hey, I am with Enforcers and Lone Thrasher Wolf on this. I can do that if everyone agrees to do something. HotDice Roller Derby Wiki • Soap Opera Wiki 20:28, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Dead? I recently just seen this wiki. Is this wiki still active? AStranger195 (talk) (blogs) 12:25, March 24, 2015 (UTC) The wiki is semi-active since I and the others have been away with major moves and all and are coming back next week to buff up this site. Sundogs Current wikis' talk page • Wikias' Talk Page • Wikis Managing 03:35, March 29, 2015 (UTC)